


A Colorful Drink

by 12tigersharkevin



Series: I Will Possess Your Heart [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of multiple death/suicides, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sad Mark, Yandere!Jacksepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12tigersharkevin/pseuds/12tigersharkevin
Summary: Mark just wants to go home and grieve in peace. A 'stranger' is willing to help.





	A Colorful Drink

It had been a tough weekend for Mark. 

Granted, it’s always great to spend time with his friend. However, no matter how many time Wade said it’ll be a fun weekend. It wasn’t going to be. Despite having the word fun it in, funerals are not fun. Someone he may or may not have had a crush on for most of his years had passed. They were old friends, not getting to hang out as much as they did when they were younger, but Mark still kept in touch through Skype and Facebook. He knew a little about her anxiety and struggles with life, but he never dreamed it would come to this.

He had been to two funeral this past week, and he still had one more to go to. Mark just wanted to go home and cry in peace with his dog, but the funeral was tomorrow and they were all going to pay their respect to their friend. As for tonight, everyone was getting drunk and dancing. Everyone except Mark, who offered to drive everyone home. Though now he was at the club, Mark was starting to regret his decision . He wanted a drink. He wanted to get drunk. Free water and soda was nice but Mark would rather be drunk with his friends. Instead, he was just sitting out in a booth, playing on his phone.

 

“Here.” A small colorful drink was placed in front of Mark, disrupting him from his woes. He turned up his gaze from his phone to see a waiter staring down at him, nearly expressionlessly. Mark was kind of put off for a moment by the man’s presents until he laid eyes on his hat. It was big sparkly green top hat with clovers on it. There was a brief moment of giddy laughter from Mark’s lips before silencing himself. The hat just look so silly with the rest of waiter's formal attire. 

The waiter raised an eyebrow at him, but also cracked the tiniest smile of amusement. Mark wasn’t sure if he was relieved or embarrassed that this stranger found his outburst amusing. Either way, he quickly cleared his throat before explaining. “I’m sorry, but I didn’t order any drinks.”

“Ye didn’t. The lady over there did fer ya.” The other man answered, nudging with his shoulder over to a booth across from them.  Mark couldn’t help smiling more at how strong the waiter’s accent was. He really shouldn’t find this at all funny, especially since he wasn’t drunk, but his grin was wide despite himself. It felt good to have his mind taken off of his problems by something so simple like an accent or a funny hat. 

“Uhh… well, tell her thanks. And thanks er--...” Mark trailed off, trying to look for a name tag on the waiter. 

“Jack.” The Irishman said before turning away from him, heading back toward the bar.

 

Mark’s gaze travel over to where the waiter had pointed him to. In the booth, a woman with long blonde hair sat alone. He caught her gaze and she smiled. It was pretty and bright. Mark smiled back in return before his eyes travel quickly back to the table, looking over the drink the lady bought for him. He wasn’t exactly sure what drink it was, but it looked like something sweet that Mark would enjoy. It was kind of surprising that someone bought him something so “girly” instead of a standard beer, let alone get him a drink at all. His admirer must have good foresight or something. 

Despite his earlier promise, the temptation to have a sip was strong. Mark reasoned with himself that one sip couldn’t hurt, and it would be rude to not accept the offer since she paid for it. Then afterwards, he could try again to dance with everyone.

With a sigh and a bit of smile, Mark picked up the cup, bringing it to his lips, and taking a big sip of it. 

The drink was not as sweet as Mark had expected. Actually, it was kind of bitter and he nearly shook from the taste. Though, he still liked it and took another smaller sip. The man then quickly pulled over his water to have a sip, calming his taste buds. It worked, somewhat. 

 

Feeling ready to head on to the dance floor, Mark checked his phone one more time. While staring at his screen, the edges around Mark’s eyes started to darken and he wondered dimly if something happen to the lights in the club. He quickly put his phone away and moved to the edge of the seat. Using the table, the american pushed himself to sit up, but something bump him back into the seat, abruptly.

“Hey! Watch it…” He half shouted, half muttered. Mark slumped into the seat, using the table to keep his head up. His body suddenly felt sluggish.

“Sorry…!  Hey, are ye okay? ….. don’t look so good.” Whoever was talking to Mark sounded far away, and the man couldn’t make out all of it. He tried to turn his head toward the person, but moving his neck was difficult all of a sudden. The voice continued to talk to him despite the fact that Mark could barely understand him “..... let me help ya to the bathroom.”  Going to the bathroom sounded like a good idea to Mark. He could wash off his face in there and wake up. He managed to nod his head just a little, and suddenly there was two arms around him, dragging him out of the booth. Mark stumbled over his own feet and tried to cling tightly to whoever was helping him.

“...I got ya, dear…” The voice said to him, reassuringly. The person started walking while Mark was dragged along. Despite the room growing darker and Mark’s mind suffering from dialup, he could tell they weren’t going toward the direction of the bathroom, but towards the exit. 

“That’s not….” He started to correct the stranger before losing his words. Why did he want to go to the bathroom anyways? The exit was a much better idea. Mark could go home like he wanted. He could sleep… he could..

 

Mark lost conscious as the stranger passed the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> Making this into a series since this story is going to be all over the place with different perspectives and such.   
> There is more, I swear! Buckle yourself the fuck in for some Mark torture and unhealthy/toxic relationship! (unless you aren't into that. In that case, I'll have some more fluffy Vamp soon if you want~)
> 
> If there any other warnings you think I should add my works, please let me know. I'll be more than happy to add them. ^^
> 
> [Teal_Quil also helped with this. But I'll be adding them in for the next addition]


End file.
